


As We Were

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [40]
Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't ask you to give those things up for me. I would've gone with you, Sam. Washington, New York, wherever you wanted."</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Were

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandoms: General Hospital/Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air  
Title: As We Were  
Characters: Sam McCall and Will Smith  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Will Smith  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Crossover. Het.  
Summary: "I didn't ask you to give those things up for me. I would've gone with you, Sam. Washington, New York, wherever you wanted.”  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 201 without title and ending.

Word used: Anywhere

Drabble #40: As We Were

"I could be anywhere in the world right now, with my dream place and my dream job, but I'm not." Sam McCall said, staring at her boyfriend as they faced off in their living room.

She sighed when he turned away and spoke. "I didn't ask you to give those things up for me. I would've gone with you, Sam. Washington, New York, wherever you wanted. All I wanted was for us to be as we were, before everything got so complicated."

Sam could only stand there as she struggled to find something to say. "I'm not the same person that I used to be. I don't want the things I used to want. We're both different people than we were five years ago."

Will shrugged. "So what? I'm not the same person that I was back then, either. I just want us to be together, Sam. No matter where we are. I love you. That's all that matters to me."

Sam smiled at Will's words and walked over to him. She took his hands into hers, and without another word, led him to their bedroom. They would figure everything out in the morning, but tonight they were going make love and just be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
